prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruleta de la Muerte 1998
|attendance = 21,000 |venue = Palacio del Desportes |city = Mexico City, Mexico |lastevent = CMLL 65th Anniversary Show |nextevent = CMLL 66th Anniversary Show }} Ruleta de la Muerte 1998 was a professional wrestling Pay-Per-View event produced by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) that took place on July 18, 1998 in Palacio del Deportes, Mexico City, Mexico. The show featured the Ruleta de la Muerte¨(Spanish for "Roulette of Death") tournament, in which tag teams face off in a single elimination tournament, but unlike traditional tournaments it is the winning team that advances in the tournament. The losing team in the final match must wrestle each other in a Lucha de Apuestas match, where either their mask or their hair is on the line. The Tournament featured 16 teams, most of them created for the tournament. The show featured no additional matches outside the 15 tournament matches and the Lucha de Apuesta match. Background The event featured 16 professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines. Wrestlers portray either villains (referred to as Rudos in Mexico) or fan favorites (Técnicos in Mexico) as they compete in wrestling matches with pre-determined outcomes. Results *Tinieblas Jr. and Universo 2000 defeat Mr. Niebla and Black Warrior in a Ruleta de la Muerte first round match *Shu el Guerrero and Rey Bucanero defeat Máscara Sagrada and Ángel Azteca in a Ruleta de la Muerte first round match *El Solar and El Fantasma defeat Scorpio, Jr. and La Morgue in a Ruleta de la Muerte first round match *El Hijo del Gladiator and Tormenta Star defeated Dr. Wagner, Jr. and Super Astro in a Ruleta de la Muerte first round match *Tinieblas. and El Sagrado defeat Blue Panther and El Felino in a Ruleta de la Muerte first round match *Rey Piratita and Zapatista defeat Violencia and Abdul el Eslavo in a Ruleta de la Muerte first round match *Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. and Mil Mascaras defeat Shocker and Villaño III in a Ruleta de la Muerte first round match *Fishman and Lizmark defeat El Hijo del Santo and Guerrero del Futuro in a Ruleta de la Muerte first round match *Máscara Sagrada and Ángel Azteca defeated Mr. Niebla and Black Warrior in a Ruleta de la Muerte quarter final match *Scorpio, Jr. and La Morgue defeat Dr. Wagner, Jr. and Super Astro in a Ruleta de la Muerte quarter final match *Violencia and Abdul el Eslavo defeated Blue Panther and El Felino in a Ruleta de la Muerte quarter final match *Shocker and Villaño III defeated El Hijo del Santo and Guerrero del Futuro in a Ruleta de la Muerte quarter final match *Dr. Wagner, Jr. and Super Astro defeated Mr. Niebla and Black Warrior in a Ruleta de la Muerte semi-final match *Blue Panther and El Felino defeated El Hijo del Santo and Guerrero del Futuro in a Ruleta de la Muerte semi-final match *Mr. Niebla and Black Warrior defeated El Hijo del Santo and Guerrero del Futuro in a Ruleta de la Muerte final match *El Hijo del Santo defeated Guerrero del Futuro in a Lucha de Apuesta, hair vs. mask match. As a result of his loss Guerrero del Futuro was shaved bald after the match. External links Category:1998 pay-per-view events Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre pay-per-view events Category:Ruleta de la Muerte